I Will Never Forget You
by bamonisperfection
Summary: He needed to hear this. It may break him, but he had to move on. One Shot Bamon


**Guess what I got? A bad case of writers block. Grrrr. **

**Sorry this is just a one-shot, Breathtakingly Beautiful will be updated soon though. **

**I'm also working on a new story I'm really excited about. If your anti-Gilbert I'm sure you'll love it, the Gilbert's never existed! :) sorry guys, I can't stand the Gilbert's. **

Bonnie's POV

I was getting so annoyed at this. Elena put me right inbetween her and Damon's relationship and I hate it!

Right now I was listening to Elena complain about how she couldn't decide if she should remember or not. Why the heck can't she fight the compulsion?! If she really loved Damon she'd fight it.

I got out of my seat in the diner, picked up my stuff, and began putting on my coat.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked abruptly. _To see Damon. _Was on the tip of my tounge, but I couldn't tell her that. I was going to give Damon the advice he needed.

"I'm going to go Christmas shopping." I lied simply. She nodded and I picked up my hot chocolate, put my purse on my shoulder, and headed for Damon's.

•••• Bamon ••••

I walked up to the Salvatore boarding house, we recently found a way to undue the anti-magic spell, and knocked on Damon's door.

"Hey Bonnie. What's up?" Stefan asked as he opened up the door. He widened the door and I walked in.

"Is Damon here?" I asked. I showed up a lot randomly, Damon and I hung out a lot lately, ever since I got back anyway.

"Yea he's in his room." Stefan replied. I nodded and smiled. I walked up stairs, a skip in my step, and knocked on his door.

"It's open!" I heard Damon call out. I opened the door and saw Damon on his phone. "Hey Bon Bon." I smiled and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Damon." I replied. I sat next to him on his bed and leaned against the headboard. "I wanted to talk to you about Elena. And you may not like it and I'm sorry about that, but I'm not sorry that you have to hear this, because what's going on right now you _don't _deserve." He looked kinda sad.

"I respect your opinion Bonnie. I'm not going to hate you for anything you say. I don't want to ruin this." He said motioning between us. I smiled at him. This was hard to tell him.

"Damon, I'm saying this, because I care about you, so if you get mad at me, just know this is because I care about you." I began. "You need to let Elena go. You can't be with someone who rather forget you and have fun then someone who can't hold onto the memories and get through the grief. She isn't even _trying_ to fight the compulsion. Damon, I know she loved you, but now... But Damon you're going to meet someone else. You're going to meet someone who is going to love and care about you more than anything, but you have to give up Elena." The words flew from her mouth, but she meant it. He deserved better.

Damon looked at the roof for a spell and then he turned his head towards me. "I know." He said softly. "I know I deserve better. I know that she isn't trying to fight it. It's hard though Bonnie. Letting go of someone you loved." I nodded as tears pricked my eyes. Jeremy and I broke up. "I'm sorry Bon." He wiped my tears away and I smiled sadly as I remembered when Jeremy and I broke up, but you can't be with someone you don't love.

_"Bon whats going on? You don't want to be around me and you're always around Damon." Jeremy asked. I sighed. I didn't want to talk about this now. I was having a hard time realizing all of this. _

_"He makes me feel safe after everything that happened." I said softly. I could practically feel Jeremy rolling his eyes. _

_"And I don't make you feel safe?" Jeremy snapped. I turned around and looked at the man who used to hold my heart even though he cheated on my with a ghost. _

_"I'm sorry Jeremy. I think we need a break." I said softly. His features visibly tightened. _

_"You're inlove with him aren't you? You're inlove with Damon Salvatore. Why would you love him!?" Jeremy yelled. I sighed. Yes I was inlove with Damon. _

_"Yes, I'm inlove with Damon. Because he makes me feel safe, protected, fearless, strong, invincible, and like I actually __**mean **__something to someone!" I exclaimed. Because every word was true. I loved Damon. _

_"Bye Bonnie." Jeremy said before storming out. Then I curled up on the couch and cried, because I just lost someone I cared about and I loved someone who was inlove with my best friend. _

"I don't think anyone will let me stick around long enough to love or care about me." Damon said sadly. I looked at the vampire I cared and loved deeply. He looked so vulnerable.

"I did." I said softly and he looked at me. "There's hope for you Damon. And it may take a while, but I gave you a chance." He smiled and caressed my cheek with his right hand.

"Why didn't I realize it before?" He asked softly. I opened my mouth to talk but was interupted by Damon. "Why did it take me so long to realize you were perfect for me?"

"I don't know. I've been asking myself the same thing for a while now." I replied. He smiled at me then. Then, as if I was as delicate as glass, he kissed me. I kissed back just as softly. Then he pulled away, much to my dismay, and looked at me intently.

"I love you." He said softly. I smiled at him.

"I love you too."

"You'll never erase me from your mind will you?" He asked worriedly. I smiled as I looked at him. He was desperate to make sure I'd stay with him.

"I'll never erase you from my mind Damon. I'll never forget you." I replied softly. He smiled and kissed me again.

**Like? Love? Hate?**

**I hope you didn't hate it. Anyway, so I'm sorry about Breathtakingly Beautiful again, but I have writers block. **

:) :-*


End file.
